Night and Day
by elutherya
Summary: Chris survived the events of Kijuju, then he survived his meeting with insanity; but those events compared nothing to the events he has yet to face. Sequel to My Monster. WeskerxChris.
1. Back to the Start

Oh my god this took me forever to actually start writing and then it comes out like this shite! Please please don't expect the whole story to be like this! I have plans: explosions, kidnappings, mutating virus' and what '**My Monster**' was lacking; zombies. Okay so I'll get there sooner or later.

You can thank the reviews, which are still coming in for its sister piece and Bon Jovi; hells ya for 'Til We ain't Strangers Anymore'. Both kicked my ass into actually writing. This chapter is basically a rewritten version of the first chapter from the last story. I wanted to show you how things had changed, so here it is.

**Warning:** Mention of adult themes.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Resident Evil or the characters from the games. I do own this situation and a returning character.

* * *

**Night and Day**

**Chapter One:** Back to the Start

Chris woke with a slight yawn, sleep dragging at his heavy eye lids as he let them flicker open. He stretched, body arching off of the bed and arms curling above his head. He settled back down into his bed, dark brown eyes studying his room. The night left it dark, but it was still visible enough for him to see the room that had once been such a mess.

He rolled out of bed, feet finding purchase on the cool hardwood floor. His gaze was drawn to the window, where a passing car's lights shown through; leaving a streak of yellow and red. He blinked at the sight, but gave no further reaction like he would have in the past. Instead he focused on his next task; which was to go to the kitchen and get a drink of water.

He padded through the living room, silent and quick. He had no reason to be up this early, because he was no longer working for the B.S.A.A. His eyes strayed to the sliding doors that lead to the balcony, pausing at the entrance to the kitchen. He smiled, captivated by the city. It had been a while since he had been able to enjoy the view without having a sneering voice of a hallucination mocking him.

He shook his head and continued on his way. He grabbed a glass down from the shelf, quickly filled it with water and downed it. He filled it again, but this time nursed it in his large hands. He left the confines of the kitchen for the open living room and went to stand in front of the sliding doors that took up most of the wall.

He gave a low hum of enjoyment and just watched the night life on the streets below. This was how he often spent his mornings now, since the drastic turn of events in his life. He had no need for many hours of sleep, his body able to sustain itself with only a limited two. His life had changed and now he was something _else_. He would refer to himself as a monster, but he had been told countless times not to refer to himself in that state.

"You're up early again," a low voice broke through his thoughts. He blinked and cocked his head to glance at the man sitting in the armchair in the corner of the room. Albert Wesker was six foot three, slender in a spidery way, but well muscled. He was wearing all black, which contrasted starkly against his snow white skin. He had a perfectly sculpted face; slicked back blonde hair and a pair of gold and crimson eyes. "What woke you this time?"

"Another dream I think," Chris responded as he rocked back on his heels. He lifted the glass in his hands to his lips and took a drink, savouring the feel of the cool water filling his mouth. His life had changed and with his lack of need for sleep; he had developed a need to drink more often and eat a lot more. Wesker had said it had something to do with his body creating more energy to satisfy the virus running through his veins.

"Hm," Wesker made a non-committal noise and closed his eyes. He reclined back in the chair, ankle hooked over his knee. Chris did a quick glance of the room that they were in, still unable to believe the change that had swept through his life. It had been two months and still he could not wrap his mind around it.

The walls of his apartment, which had once been marked in black paint with the repeated name "_Kijuju"_, were now once again a pristine white. The mess that had taken over the floor of scattered papers and garbage was gone and nowhere in sight. It was something that he had done with no incentive and by himself one night when he hadn't been able to sleep.

"I was thinking of heading to the shooting range today," Chris muttered quietly after a moment. He looked back at the blonde, who cracked open his eyes to look at him. His expression was blank, giving nothing away. Chris still hadn't figured the man out, even after two months of having this 'fling' with him.

He didn't know what to call their unorthodox relationship. The blonde showed up here on occasions, three times a week and they fucked, slept and then talked for a while. It was relaxed and easy, something that Chris was thankful for after his slight stint of insanity. He knew that he should hate this man, want to destroy him, but knowing was different than doing so.

"You will later, but not for some time." Wesker finally announced in his low, seductive voice. Chris gave a slight nod, looking back out to the city. He took another drink of water, only to make a noise of annoyance when a pale hand wrapped around it and took it from him. He released it to the hand, where it quickly disappeared.

He gave a low sigh when the pale hand returned to wrap around his hip. He relaxed into the touch, letting Wesker move at his own pace. The blonde was a creature of unique ways and Chris found it better just to let him have his way. He had nothing to complain about.

Smooth skin brushed up his neck, before teeth lightly nipped at his ear. His hand wrapped around Chris' thick neck and pulled him back into his chest. Chris shifted his head to the side to allow the older man access to his neck and let out a low hum. Wesker nipped down his neck, stopping only when he reached his shoulder blade.

"I am heading back to my house today." Wesker muttered in his ear, taking a step back. Chris moved with him, easily being led backwards through the living room. The words were a shock to hear, the older man telling him that he would be leaving. Generally Wesker came and left whenever he felt like it and Chris had no idea when he would show up and disappear.

He had nothing to say in response, so instead he turned around and grabbed the blonde's face in his hands. He swept forward, crashing their lips together harshly and in a way that Wesker took and gave in return. It seemed almost violent, but in a sense was normal for these two of such different personalities. They were complete opposites, opposites that clashed in such a way that they didn't have the urge to strangle each other... all of the time at least.

"Thank you," Chris started only to trail off as he plunged in for another clash of teeth and lips. "For telling me," he continued when he pulled back for a gasp of air. They were slowly making their way across the living room and to the bedroom, focused solely on the gratification that was to come.

In response, he didn't receive an answer, but a sharp shove onto the bed that he had made no attempt to organize when he had gotten up. There was no more need for talking; it was only the sharp physical contact of roving hands and sharp teeth and nails scrabbling for purchase.

-xx-

"Got it, got it," Chris muttered to himself when a blaring ring broke through his thoughts. He fought the blankets tangled around him and finally managed to throw them all of with a heavy grunt. His body cringed in slight pain, but he ignored it in an attempt to grab his phone; which was ringing loudly and indecently on his night stand. He finally managed to grab it and pressed the talk button after multiple tries. " 'llo?"

"Chris, Jesus are you still sleeping?" A curling voice rose over the other line, making him smile. He fell back onto the bed with another grunt and pulled the blankets back up. He burrowed into the warmth and yawned as sleep threatened to take him under again.

"I had a shitty sleep Sheva, plus I didn't have to get up for work like someone I know." Chris threw back at his old B.S.A.A. partner; only feeling a cringe of regret at the words. He missed working for the B.S.A.A. but there was nothing to be done for that. He was infected and when the members of the organization were tested, that would surely have shown up. He would have been screwed if that had happened.

"Uh, how you should cherish the ability to sleep in." Sheva mussed over the line in a wistful tone. He knew her well enough to know that she was smiling and probably staring off in thought; thinking about days when she had had the ability to sleep in. Chuckling, he looked at the clock on the other side of the room, pleased to notice that he had managed to sleep for a few more hours after Wesker had left.

"I do," Chris informed her with a soft dramatic sigh. He grinned and rolled onto his back, scratching at his chin as he wondered why she was phoning him. Another yawn escaped him, but he had pushed past being tired and into fully awake. "Now what's up Sheva? I know that you're not phoning me for a social call."

"You're right, my superiors didn't want me phoning you, but I knew that you deserved to know. There's been an outbreak stateside, back up in the Catolian Mountains again. This time there's more than lickers and hounds." Sheva announced with a weary voice. He froze, eyes snapping open to stare at the roof in shock. "That's the last place that you went on a mission, before you went missing."

"I know," his voice sounded hallow and gruff, even to his own years. He sat up sharply and was out of bed in an instant, searching his closet for clothes. He pulled on a pair of fresh boxers and then black pants. He didn't waste time and he knew that Sheva was waiting for him to say that he was ready for her to continue. He pulled on a black shirt and then went about collecting socks, belts, boots and his weapons holster. "Okay, I'm good."

"I know that no one wants you out there, but I know that you'll want to go. I'll pick you up in an hour and take you up there with me," Sheva announced. He nodded, even knowing that she couldn't see him doing so. "They wanted to send me out with a new partner, but I talked them into letting me take you. Please don't leave without me, okay Chris?"

"Ya, I'll wait up." Chris hung up the phone, knowing that she wouldn't expect a proper goodbye. They would have a proper greeting when she got here. Waiting for her to show up would give him time to sort out everything and to decide what the hell he was going to do.

He was heading back to the mountains where Wesker had a lab, where the virus had escaped in the first place. He had never expected to go back, had never even thought of doing so. Shit had happened there that he would rather not think about. He wasn't even a hundred percent sure if it had been Wesker's lab in the first place.

"Shit," he rubbed at the bridge of his nose when he felt the growing headache burning behind his eyes. Everything had been going well, had seemed to be anyways and he had almost been able to get past everything wrong.

"It was never going to be easy Chris." The shockingly familiar voice tore through him and he felt the regression of everything building up; everything tearing itself apart. "You just haven't realized that yet."

* * *

**A/N:** Here it is, the first chapter of '**Night and Day**'. It's nice to be back to this verse after my two month hiatus from it. Still looking for a beta willing to beta for both _Inception _and _Resident Evil_ stories.

**Next Chapter:** Buried Beneath. _A new character is introduced, the voice is examined and Chris goes on a road trip._

Please _R and R_, I love getting feedback and it forces me to actually go back and write.


	2. Buried Beneath

Well, this took a little longer to actually get to than I expected. I had fun with this chapter; opening the new doors to new characters and digging through new thoughts on the previous story. Any who, I hope you enjoy this.

Thank you for all the lovely comments, it's great to know that you guys waited for me to actually get on with this verse, instead of giving up on it. Thanks loves.

**Acknowledgements:** This chapter is dedicated solely to the lovely rosewhip889. Even though I warned her about all that I may call on her for, she still agreed to be the beta for my resident evil fics. She is glorious and apparently great for my ego. Thanks darling ever so much!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Resident Evil and all of its glory, Capcom does. I do however own the idea of Fiend and my new character.

* * *

[2]

Buried Beneath

"Good, you waited." Sheva announced when Chris opened the door to his apartment. He ushered his old partner into his home, blinking in confusion when she came to a complete stop. Her dark brown eyes trailed over his apartment and he quickly understood. She hadn't been here since she had been to the Catolian Mountains in the first place. She hadn't been here since he had changed. "Chris, when did you do it?"

"I did it about a month and a half ago. I just woke up and didn't see the sense in having a reminder anymore, I no longer needed it." Chris explained quietly as he looked at his white walls; the Kijuju ridden wall hidden under layers of paint. He had sat for hours, trying to figure out the 'why' of why he had done it in the first place. He had found no good reason and like a man possessed had removed it all, stored it where it wouldn't be found.

"That's good," Sheva nodded, looking at him wonderingly. It was as if she was trying to figure out exactly_how_he had managed to get over it. She looked away and he realized just how young she was. To have survived something like Kijuju and still be standing here; it was amazing. She had dealt with the situation much better than he had. "I'm glad that you're doing better."

He cringed internally at her words, but showed no outward signs. '_Better_' was something completely different than what he was. He was infected by a virus; was sleeping with his, once, arch nemesis and was facing the return of Fiend. A creature created by his mind to help him understand and deal with everything. So far it had been a few words echoing in his head, but it had still been there. "Ya, we should get going now."

"Your right," Sheva nodded in agreement. He grabbed his bag that he had prepped during the wait and moved out of the room. She followed smoothly behind him and they were heading out. He led her out of the building, silence reigning between them. It was comfortable, after being partnered for months and through a traumatic event things happened to become companionable.

They moved to his car without question, the movement was one that seemed planned, but it was just that they both knew that he had the knowledge of where they were going. She wasn't used to this area stateside. She had gone to school on the other side of the state and had only been here for a few months.

He unlocked the door and slid into the vehicle, swiftly sliding the key home into the ignition and turning it over. Sheva disappeared for a moment, but was opening the passenger door soon enough. She threw a bag over into the back seat, before curling into her own seat. She did up her seat belt and hiked her feet up to rest on the dashboard and they were off.

The road passed almost laconically after he left the city; the road heading into the country. It was a long drive and unlike the last time he had made this nine hour drive, he was antsy. He didn't know what he was going to find once they reached the mountains. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know what they would find. Something niggled at the back of his mind, begging for his attention, but he didn't know_what_.

"It's not Wesker," the sudden answer tore through his skull on a miserable wave. His eyes immediately flickered to the mirror, studying the empty back seat. He expected to see someone sitting there, a fully formed person who only he could see, but there was nothing. It was just a tiny voice in his head calmly explaining what he was frantic to notice.

"It's not," he muttered in sudden understanding and tapped his fingers against the steering wheel as he drove along the straight road. Sheva shot him a look, but didn't ask. She remained silent, idly playing with the radio station every now and then. It was as if she knew that he was working something out and that it was best not to disturb him.

_It can't be Wesker, because the B.S.A.A. knew about the Catolian Mountains. He's not an idiot to go back to a place that's already been discovered. This is something else._Then it hit him like a brick wall, something he had never even considered in the first place. The first time that he had gone to the Mountains he had run into the creatures created by the variants of the t-virus and Wesker. Meeting Wesker there had not necessarily meant that he had been there because he had a lab there.

He reached up and rubbed at the bridge of his nose, a head ache blooming due to the jumble of thoughts running through his head. He shook them off with a slight, inner cringe of disgust. He knew that his theory was probably some denial to try and make Wesker seem like a somewhat decent person; instead of the fucked up mad scientist that he was.

Fuck, he just didn't get it anymore. He truly didn't understand the other man or even their reasoning for sleeping with each other. It was no longer merely be about curiosity... could it?

"When was the sighting?" He asked Sheva instead of continuing with his own thoughts. Dark brown eyes flickered his way as she reclined in her seat, before returning to stare out the window.

"Last night, a local hunter and his son were out and they were attacked. The son escaped, but his father didn't." Sheva announced and a cloud of unease and anger fell over them._There was yet another innocent dead because someone couldn't resist the lure of power._

:: ::

"It's dark," Sheva noted when they pulled into the parking spot of the local mall. It was close to the base of the mountain and an easy enough distance to cover. She was leaning forward, long back curving as she stared out of the wind shield to study the mountains they were heading into. Chris gave a silent nod, a knot in his throat as he realized how utterly similar this was to the last time.

They were heading out in the black of night to hunt down the lickers and Adjule that had been spotted here. The only difference this time was that Sheva was with him and they were probably not going to run into Wesker. There was a chance that they could; he had the worst timing for showing up in the middle of messes, usually of his own creations. He had said he was heading home though and this was not home. His home, or more appropriately house was far off where Sherry and Steve were.

"It is, but it could be worse. It could be a cave or something." Chris managed to say jokingly as he exited the car. He stretched his weary muscles, which were relieved to be able to move after the long drive. He gave a light groan as his muscles stretched and his bones cracked.

Sheva jumped out of the car and was immediately reaching for the bag that she had brought with her. She dropped it on the hood of the car and unzipped it; not even taking a moment to stop and work out cramped muscles._The ease of youth_.

"What did you bring?" Chris queried as came up to her side to peer down into the bag. That earned him a quick flash of teeth as she smiled in pure delight. She pulled open the bag completely and cool metal glittered under the faint moonlight. The sharp outlines of the weaponry made him smile as he watched her take delight in her supplies.

She pulled out two blades first, handing one to Chris and putting her own in the strap over her shoulder. A pair of Baretta M95F'scame out next, then an Ithaca M37, an S75 rifle, a SIG 556 and a handful of flash and hand grenades. She set out the weapons carefully on the hood of the vehicle, placing a Baretta, the Ithaca and the grenades in front of Chris. She tapped her fingers along the rifle, before putting it back in the bag.

"It will be too difficult to shoot it through the trees." She explained calmly as she dug through the side pockets on the bag. Extra ammo fell from her hands and onto the hood to lay beside their weapons and when she finally gave a satisfied sigh, he knew that she was done pulling things out of her magic bag.

He picked up the Baretta and instantly slid a full clip home, glad to have the familiar weight in his hands. On the drive over, Sheva had talked him out of carrying his personal weapons out with him, but the standard B.S.A.A. hand gun was familiar enough to him, so he didn't mind too much. He set it back down, picking up the Ithaca to load it and then stored the grenades on him, passing a few to his partner. She gave a nod of thanks, loading her own weapons.

They remained silent, until nothing remained on the hood but the bag containing the rifle. She put the bag back into the car and he locked it after she closed the door. With an ease that came from being partners, they set off into the tree covered mountain, their movements mirroring each other in a unique precision.

The night was quiet, except for the slight sounds of their footsteps; it was eerie, but not unexpected. He didn't know how long that they walked, before he heard the slight rasp of movement ahead of them. He motioned Sheva to a stop, eyes studying the trees before them. Their eyes had adjusted a while ago, but their vision was still limited. He knew better than to risk a flash light this time though.

Sheva shifted to the right, her hand gun drawn and pointed at the tree line, her movements fluid and seemingly flawless. She knew what she was doing and Chris didn't need to worry about her. Instead he moved to the right, matching her stride and pace. They fell still in the same instant when a licker curled its way around a tree, mutated body clinging to the dark bark of the tree.

Its head lolled this way and that, listening intently for signs of prey. Chris raised his hand gun and aimed the best he could. He noticed out of the corner of his eye, Sheva give a slight wave of her hand and he let a bullet fly; hitting the creature in the head. It gave a jerk, falling off of the tree with a blood curdling noise. It flipped back up onto its front and lunged at Chris, curved claws extended. Sheva took that moment to hit it with her own shot, knocking it to the side with yet another cry of pain.

They both fired repeatedly, until the licker gave a final cry and flailed about, before collapsing to the ground. A howl tore through the night, off in the distance, answered by others.

"Let's go," Chris jerked his head forward, gesturing that they should continue going.

:: ::

Four lickers and twelve dogs later, they found themselves standing outside a deserted cabin. Chris cast Sheva a side long look and they shared a moment of_is this serious?_There were slim odds that a cabin would be placed in the center of a mess and_not_have anything to do with the resurgence of the infected creatures.

He gave a slight wave of his hand and rested his back against the wall of the cabin. Sheva nodded and quickly pulled open the door for Chris to enter with his gun drawn and her close behind him. They moved across the cabin swiftly, but found nothing that they needed to shoot. It was empty, aside from a table in the center and a book shelf.

If he hadn't been facing secret bases for years now, he would have felt disheartened, but instead he could only shake his head in annoyance. He moved across the room to stand in front of the book shelf and cocked his head to the side, eyes trailing over the spines of the books on it. His fingers moved across them, coming to a halt when he noticed which spine was the most worn. '_Roman Summer_, by Ludwig Lewisohn' the spine read in gold against its black cloth cover.

He curled his fingers against the book, only just realizing that he wasn't using his flash light to search the book case. He shot a look at Sheva, who had to use a flashlight to navigate across the room. His focus shifted to the virus coursing through his veins and he knew that he couldn't make any more slip ups. His partner_would_notice and then he would be screwed. "It's here."

"How do you know?" Sheva asked as she came to a stop beside him, flash light on the books. He gave a wry smile and pulled the book, feeling only a slight sense of satisfaction when it pulled back with a slight resistance and snick of sound. She shot him a smile, when the book case swung inward, leading into a dark tunnel.

"I just do," Chris responded as he started forward into the dark tunnel, using his flash lights in an attempt to pretend that he was normal. Their footsteps echoed in the hall and he picked up the slight sound of water hitting concrete and the whine of creatures further away.

They moved forward as a unit, the hallway a straight line that never broke off into separate ones. They kept a constant pace, until the hallway opened up into a large cavern like room. Chris came to a jerking halt when he noticed a man standing across the room, grinning openly and clasping his hands in front of him.

"Brilliant, someone has finally made it here. This is wonderful news that you two are here finally," the man chortled loudly. He had a thickly accented voice that wrapped around the room seductively. He had dark brown hair and dark green eyes that strayed between the two, before finally stilling on Chris. His grin grew and he gave a light clap. "Wesker's newest pet none the less. This is becoming all the more interesting."

* * *

**A/N:** This new character doesn't have a name yet, if you have any cool suggestions, I'm game~

**Next Chapter:** Fire in the Rain.


	3. According To Murphy

Shit guys, I'm so sorry that this took forever! RL and my Inception addiction ruined me from Resident Evil for a while. Any ways, I'm back and have a plan for where this story will be going.

Ignore all of the spelling errors and such, because I couldn't wait to have this beta'd. I couldn't make you guys wait any longer. This chapter was rushed... well the second half was. D: So so so so sorry. I love you all! You guys are lovely! Forgive me please!

**OMG:** Okay, so thank you everyone who left a name suggestion for Mr. sexy laugh! He is now named and by far way to amusing!

* * *

[3]

**According to Murphy**

Chris stilled when the unknown man spoke, his blue eyes hardening in both confusion and anger. He was shocked to note, that he only felt a slight twinge of confusion towards the man standing on the other side of the room. The anger was floating towards a different person completely. How did this man know Wesker was alive? Only three people knew this fact, now apparently four... no maybe make that five.

Wesker _had_ to know about this man, it was impossible that he didn't. He was a man of details and to have such a big one slip past him was a thought for lunatics. He grimaced slightly, wondering why he hadn't been told that someone else possibly knew that he was indeed alive and that Chris was somehow mixed into the mess of it all. _Why hadn't he been told?_

He blinked at the thought, wondering why he was getting pissed at Wesker when he had to focus on Mr. Smiles on the other side of the room. This was not the time to analyze the relationship between them; or whatever it was that was going on between the two of them. Maybe it was best not to think of it at all.

"Wesker, what does he mean Chris?" Sheva's question pulled him back, her dark brown eyes flickering to Chris. He didn't respond, having nothing to say. This mess was growing increasingly unmanageable. Instead he focused on the dark haired male in the white lab coat.

"Who the hell are you?" Chris asked instead, raising his gun slightly to aim at the man across the room. The man actually looked disappointed that Chris was asking the question, like he should already know the answer. He gave a loud sigh, dropping his hands and resting them on his hips. He rocked back on his well polished heels before he was smiling again.

"Damien Lukas Trevalyn at your service Mr. Redfield and Ms. Alomar," the man announced in his lilting English accent, with a slight bow. He straightened and both Sheva and Chris remained silent. What could one say to such a blatant introduction of what could only possibly be someone mad. Damien frowned when they said nothing and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, if you want to turn this into a staring contest, I can assure you that I will win, but I'm not fond of those. So I think you two should skip ahead to one of your famous B.S.A.A. speeches about how you're going to take me, the bad guy, down with guns blazing or something of the sorts."

"_What_ are we dealing with here?" Sheva asked on a whisper, having no idea what to think of Damien. The scientist blinked, but remained otherwise still. A frown was growing slowly on his face, but he seemed to be enjoying himself otherwise.

"I have no idea," Chris admitted and against his better judgement, lowered his hand gun. Sheva raised an eye brow at the motion, but followed his movements. They didn't holster their weapons, but it was damn close to it.

Watching the scientist, it was as if they were suddenly looking at a new person. The man had a sudden smirk on his face, his dark green eyes glittering with some darker intent and he seemed satisfied with the situation. He appeared more sinister in that moment, but before Chris could lift his gun again, the man was uttering a low command. "Take them."

A rustle of movement came from behind them, causing them both to spin around and aim their weapons. How they hadn't heard the lumbering creature sneaking up behind them was a mystery, because something that was more than seven feet tall, warped and limping shouldn't have the ability to move so silently.

He heard Sheva let out a yelp as she was thrown to the side by the creatures extended arm, arms? It was as if its appendages had been woven together to create new, more menacing ones. It took seconds for the creatures other arm to make contact with Chris and send him flying into the wall. It had left no time to defend himself.

He handed with a crash, slumping forward with a low groan of pain. He blinked back his wavering vision, but before he could recover a pair of feet were in his line of sight. A slight prick at his neck sent him lolling forward and into the floor. "That was too easy Chris. Try to be more of challenge next time, will you?"

Before he could utter a sarcastic response, everything faded to black.

:: ::

"Wake up Chris; this is no time to pretend like you're _not_ in this mess." The low voice broke through the silence. Chris didn't know how he should feel towards the intruding voice: relief, confusion or annoyance. Honestly, he wanted to slide back into oblivion and ignore it; because if he ignored it, it didn't exist.

Of course, life wasn't that simple and he knew that nothing he did would remove the sudden knowledge that he was _slipping_ again. Pale blue eyes blinked open, blearily pulling a white washed room into focus. It would be eerily familiar if he had been lying on a bed, but as it was, he was sitting on the floor in the corner of the empty room.

"There you are," the low voice sounded relieved. Chris glanced up to meet two grey eyes that blinked slowly from a rugged face. A smile spread across it, one that was familiar to Chris. The man rocked back on his heels, but remained crouching in front of Chris, his head cocked to the side in an almost animalistic stance.

"Fiend," Chris stated simply, not expecting an answer. A nod and a flash of crooked white teeth answered the question that he had already solved. He studied the creature's newest appearance, a slim dark haired man. It wasn't unlike the last form he had taken before he had vanished into the recesses of Chris' mind. The only differences were that his hair was curling around his face and he was dressed down; in a pair of slacks and a dress shirt with its sleeves rolled up.

"This is familiar isn't it? Well, this time I'm not a sludge creature." Fiend announced as he stood up in one graceful movement, gaze shifting around the empty room. When Chris pushed himself up, Fiend looked back at him, eyes narrowed and clinical. "Tell me what's missing and then we'll try and get out of this mess."

"Sheva isn't here," Chris stated as he pushed himself up and followed the creature. He blinked as he looked around the room, studying his surroundings in hopes that he would notice something out of the ordinary. Of course, there was only the one door and Fiend. It was unlike waking up at Wesker's base, where he had awoken in a bed.

"You hear that?" Fiend jerked to a stop, gaze jerking towards the door. Chris sauntered over to stand beside him and listened carefully. It didn't take much to hear the light tapping of footsteps making their way down the hallway. He cursed under his breath, knowing full well that had he not been infected by a virus he wouldn't be able to hear it.

He was slowly figuring out the nuances of the virus and the all that it was giving him and had taken away. Increased hearing seemed to be part of it, so did speed at times and sight. That was all that he had known and everything else was still a mystery. He shook the thought aside when he heard a light click come from the door and it was swinging open.

Damien watched Chris with dark green eyes, his expression blank at the moment. Chris met his gaze, waiting for the man to make the next move. Both stood completely still, watching the other, studying the other in an attempt to see who would break first. Fiend swayed side to side next to Chris, humming lightly under his breath.

"Okay, what the hell do you want?" Chris finally asked, gaze moving to Fiend. The creature cocked his head to the side and raised an eye brow. A smile spread across his face, slow and curling, but he stopped humming. Sometimes Chris wondered about the way his own mind worked, but he really couldn't think of an explanation.

"What do I want? I want to perfect a constantly mutating virus, but people keep interrupting me." Damien stated breezily, like it was a perfectly acceptable answer. It was easily visible that the man was not mentally stable, that he had fallen over the brink of normal ages ago. It seemed to be part of the job description for everyone in the business of producing viruses.

"Now, I really do not feel like answering your questions, so I'm just going to turn around and hope you follow. If you try and escape or pull some bullshit, I'm going to kill you act: I'll have my experiments kill your partner. They'll love the chance to dig their claws into her." The threat rolled of his tongue smoothly, as if it was a statement that he would make every day. He turned on his heels and started off down the hallway at a fast pace. His back was straight, his movements clipped, giving him the appearance of sophistication.

Chris followed wordlessly, knowing better than to question. In his life, is someone seemed certifiably crazy: they were, no questions asked. He ran a hand through his hair and contemplated all the reasons that they were still alive. N9othing came to mind, but that didn't mean anything. There was no rhyme and reason to anything crazy people did.

He led him to a lab: a white tiled area with computers lining one wall and a lab setup on the other side. Damien hopped over to the other side of the room, falling into a chair and sliding across the floor. He spun the chair around so that he was in front of the computer, pressing the power button on the monitor.

"He infected you," Damien stated as his hands flew over the key board. He gestured over his shoulder with his right hand for Chris to come over. Chris' frown deepened as he walked over, stopping a foot behind the bipolar scientist. Fiend walked over, or seemed to glide, in his purposeful stride. His grey eyes glittered in amusement and he was grinning, crooked teeth glinting in the dim light.

"You have your humanity and you're not turning into some fucked up B.O.W. That means that you were infected with something new," Damien turned slightly in the chair to look at him. Green eyes were alight with curiosity as he pointed at the computer monitor that he had just been working on. Chris turned his gaze to it, watching the security feed that the scientist had pulled up. It was a view from the forest outside and the creatures out stalking around.

He studied the four camera shots, wondering which one was supposed to catch his attention. That was when he saw the streak of color fly through one of the flames. Fiend let out a low laugh, his head thrown back as he let out his amusement. It personally took Chris a moment to understand what he had just saw and when he understood, it left him frowning. "What the fuck is he doing here?"

"I believe that he's here to stop me from getting a sample of your blood, but I already have one." Damien shrugged slightly, his expression impassive. He didn't seem at all frightened that one of the world's evilest men was coming his way.

"That could be it, but I don't think that's why. He's come looking for his play thing." Fiend purred into Chris' ear, before turning around and wondering around the room. Sometimes Chris hated the way his subconscious went about things.

"Now, I really would like to work on the virus in peace, but as you can see: Wesker is on his way to destroy everything as he's so fond of doing. I know that you're mixed up with him, because while I may be closed off from the world: I keep a better eye on it than most. So, I would really like for you to leave me in peace, which means taking Sheva and Wesker away from here." Damien spun back around in his chair and tapped away at the computer again: pulling up a folder simply labelled 'sources'. "You're probably asking yourself: why would I do that 'o powerful Damien? The answer is simple. You'll do it, or I'll have Sheva killed, Jill arrested, Wesker's household revealed and maybe I'll even mess around with Clair and Leon."

"Fuck you," Chris spat angrily, but he knew that this man probably had the power to do everything he said. He could probably do it with a click of a button, before he could possibly kill the man. His fists clenched at his side, but he nodded. There wasn't anything to be done: he couldn't risk everyone.

"The doors that way," Damien waved in the general direction. He was smiling again, loose and relaxed. Chris was definitely pegging him as bipolar.

"You better not hurt Sheva while I'm fixing this mess," Chris hissed as he made his way across the room. It was strange going out into the forest with no weapons, but it was something that he could manage. When they had been in the forest, he had noticed that all of the creatures had set their eyes on Sheva first. It hadn't been until Chris had in turn attacked them, that they had gone after him. He suspected that it had to do with being infected and undead.

:: ::

Chris stepped out into the forested area and cocked his head to the side, listening carefully. The normal nightlife sounds droned on, but he quickly heard the much lighter sounds that he wouldn't have normally been able to hear. It was like tuning in to a higher frequency and suddenly becoming aware. He caught the slight sound of footsteps, practically silent to even his advanced hearing.

He darted forward, moving swiftly through the trees. He blinked as he ran nimbly, the ease at which he was moving foreign. He was bulky and had gotten used to having a slightly awkward gait, but he wasn't noticing it now. He smiled at the realization, Fiend letting out a laugh from beside him. It was freeing to let go of all thoughts and just race through the night.

He ran past a licker and a pack of hounds, but none of them reacted to his passing. It was like being invisible to the monsters that he had been hunting for years. After years of seeing people die, because of a monster, he suddenly didn't have to worry. Then again, he was infected and there wasn't anything that could be done about that. He was infected and there wasn't any cure. It was a sobering thought.

"Christopher," the name was snarled and he was thrown into a tree. He jerked out of his thoughts, blinking back to the present. He felt his eye brows draw down as he stared into the pale face of Albert Wesker. His face was drawn into tight lines and his eyes glittered in the dim light. He pursed his lips, his hand curled into the neck of Chris' shirt. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, but Sheva called me in." Chris shrugged, shifting against the tree and cocked his head backwards to stare up at the blonde. Esker blinked slowly, head tilted to the side and not for the first time, Chris was struck by how animalistic his movements were. It was like being stared at by a predator: one that was calculating its prey, one that was deciding the best way to proceed.

"Of course," Wesker nodded after a while. His hands curled into the neck of Chris' shirt, long pale fingers tightening. He pushed forward, lithe body pressed flush against his. He leaned forward, nose pressing into the line of his neck, before he pressed his lips to his ear. "Where is she Chris? I seem to remember that you're to never split up with your partner. Tell me who's got you under their thumb?"

"Trevalyn," Chris muttered back. He wrapped his own hand around Wesker's bicep and shot his eyes around the area in search of the security camera. He couldn't see one, but they were hidden well.

Wesker made a low hum of thought, fingers releasing the collar of Chris' shirt to dance around the skin of his neck. He pulled back after a moment and started off in the direction that Chris had come from. "It seems that I will need to have a talk to Damien."

Chris stood with his back against the tree for a moment, frozen. He stared a head, watching as Fiend's gaze followed Wesker, a look of pure contentment on his face. Chris pushed off of the tree and followed after Wesker, not willing to question the look on Fiend's face.

Scrubbing a hand down his face, he traced the path back to the underground lab: wondering how everything was going to work out. Things were about to get interesting.


End file.
